


Dreamnotfound smut shots

by Troublesin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesin/pseuds/Troublesin
Summary: This is a smut book, if youd like to request just comment.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	1. Trying new things

George's POV 

The movie played at a decent volume. Me and Clay have been watching movies every friday for some time now. I always enjoy these moments. Hes finally off work for once and is spending time with me. I snuggle more into him. I let out a sigh, just being here with him is so content. 

I look at him, mostly up. He has his smirk on. I just giggle, hes the most handsome man in the world. He leans down and kisses me. Gently holding my chin. I kiss back of course. These kisses always feel full of such love and passion. Just like the first one. 

I expect him to pull away but he slips his tongue into my mouth. I make a small noise in surprise. Tingles run though my body as the kiss gets more aggressive and heated. He pulls away, breathing hard. We were kissing for some time. He smirks again, but this time.. its a seductive one. I blush even harder upon seeing his sexy face. 

He grabs my chin again, and dives for another deep kiss. This time pulling me down onto my back. He kisses me at an angle, having me under him, at his will. I jump when I feel his strong hand touch ny thigh. Tingles shoot straight to my groin. He rubs my thigh gently as his kisses leave my mouth. 

He runs his tongue down my neck at a slow pace. Making swirls and kisses along the way. One particular place makes me yelp. I can practically hear his smrik. He sucks on my neck, near the colorbone. He sucks and nips at it. Making me a blushing mess. At this point, im fully erect. But I know that my dick wont be involved in any play tonight. 

He removes his hot lips from my neck and looks at me. His smirk remains glued to his face. 

"Look at you Georgie"

I turn away out of embarrassment. He gently grabs my chin and pulls my head back. 

"Aww, dont turn away Georgie, I want to see your pretty face. "

He grins and leans down into my ear. 

"So what do you want on this lovely night, do you want it rough, me pounding into your tight ass like no tomorrow, or do you want it gentle~"

He says in such a deep seductive voice. I can barely speak after that. How can he have such an effect on me. He pulls away biting my ear. 

"I-I"

"Come on now~, choose Georgie, or I will"

He says with a smirk. 

I bite my lip and sigh. 

"R-Rough"

He raises an eyebrow. 

"Trying new things I see?"

He runs his hand up my body and onto my shoulder. 

"Before we start anything, what should the safe word be love~?"

"A color, its easy to remember. Soo, blue!"

I say. The safeword is for emergencies. Both parties can use it. 

He buries his face into my neck. Sucking and biting with such force. I let out a little groan. He lets off and strats slowly taking off my shirt. Running his strong hands along my body. Stopping at my nipple. I gasp when he pinches one of them. He strtas to twist and pull. Bringing pleasurable pain. He lets go of it, leaving it red and perked up. 

Clays position is basically straddling me. He takes off his shirt and throws it somewhere. Well find it later. He grabs the remote and turns off the tv. I give him a questioning look, asking why he turned it off. 

"Why'd you turn it off-?

He leans down into my ear again. 

"Because I want to hear every little sound you make"

I get tingles again. He reaches to the side for something. My face goes even redder when its a bottle of lubricant. He smirks and opens it. He twists off the lid and puts his two fingers in to coat them. He pushes my legs to either side of the bed and starts rubbing the inner sides of my thighs with his hands. 

He moves down and starts rubbing my butt. Parting my cheeks every so often, temping me. He dips his fingers back into the lube for a second coat. This time, he runs his lubed fingers down from my shaft to my hole. Aching to be used. He uses one finger to trace circles around my entrance. This sends chills to my dick and the rest of my body. I gasp when he pushes the tip of his finger in. Theres no stretch, yet. 

He swirls his finger around, pushing it deeper inside of me. Everytime he goes futher, my legs shake ever so slightly. I can feel barely any stretch. I love the feeling of him stretching me out. Pain and then pleasure following. 

I gasp when he pushes a second finger in. I can feel the burn as he starts to slowly make circles inside my hole. I let out a small moan. He starts scissoring me out. Speading his fingers apart and stretching me. The burn brings me pleasure. So much pleasure. I moan rather loudly when he pushes a third finger in. 

He begins to push in and out. My ass hole burning at the feeling. Hes knuckles deep with three fingers in me, and my body wants more. Im such a slut. 

I gasp when he takes out his fingers. Hes hardly stretched me. I hear his belt buckle. He takes off his pants and pulls out his dick. 

Its fully erect and huge. It surprises me everytime even though ive seen it so many times. I gasp when I feel his tip at my entrance. He looks at me for approval. I nod. He slowly pushes in, it feels so much bigger than I thought. I let out a low moan as he pushes in. 

He starts to slowly thrust into me. Slow loving thrusts turn into fast brutal penetration. My whole body shakes as he rams into me over and over. The bed creaks as he slams into me. The sound of skin slapping echoes the room. 

One particular thrust makes me moan, loud. Before, my breath was just shaky, but now. Im a moaning mess. He notices this and keeps thusting into that spot, My prostate. 

Ive never had it this intense. My legs shake as he pounds into me. My mind becomes foggy as I feel my low abdomen tingle. I try to stutter out something, but I just moan. This pleasure is so intense. I flutter open one eye and see Clay still ramming into me and a consistent pace. Fast and rough. 

"C-Clay, I-"

I try to say but get cut off by my own scream. I scream Clays name as my body shakes. My mind becomes foggy as I cum. I can feel my hole clench onto Clays dick. I expect him to come to a stop but he keeps thrusting strong. The overstimulation sets me on edge. I scream put of pure pleasure. It feels so good, but its getting so intense.

"C-Clay-"

He starts thrusting into me at uncany speeds, my whole body shakes from the pain of overstimulation. I pant and moan for him. His thrusts begin to get sloppy, but remain deep. With one last thrust, he cums inside of me. He pulls out, leaving us both panting. His thick cum leaking out of me.

My hole agape clenches onto relatively nothing. I just lay there, my body weak and just wanting to rest. I yelp when Clay starts cleaning me. He always does this even though I insist on me doing it. We both lay together, his arm wrapped around me. We both go to sleep content with eachothers love. 

I hope you enjoyed


	2. Sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, if you would like to request, comment

Dream and George were what you would call, experimental. They were lovers, they lived together in a world of minecraft. No one else but them for miles. They loved their privacy. They could do..Things, without a care in the world. The pair has done many messed up things in their world. All these things revolved around one thing, Sex. They both were all in for trying sex in new and different ways. Whether it be potions or even mobs. They've had their fair share of these events. 

\---

"Ok ok, so Dream."

"Mhm?"

Dream shut the chest and turned to face his excited boyfriend. Dream knew the look his boyfriend had plastered on his face. He had found something new to try. 

"I want to try something with you"

Dream blushed slightly but nodded. Dream was a bottom. 100% he might be taller than George, but he was a definite bottom. 

"What is it?"

"Ok, so I was messing around in settings and found that there is a sensitivity setting"

So many ideas ran through Dreams mind. The thought of being sensitive to the touch and at his lovers will. Being overstimulated and weeping filled his lustful mind. 

"Soo, I was thinking of playing with you with your sensitivity on max."

Dreams face lay a beet red. 

"So what do you say?"

George asked Dream with a slight giggle.

"S-Sure"

Dream responded already flushed at the thought. 

\--  
Dreams face lay buried in the sheets as his ass were propped up. His face a bright red and his erection waiting to be released. He hasn't even been touched yet. 

"Im going to turn it up ok?"

Dream mumbled a small 'yes' in response. He just sit there waiting for something to feel different. 

"There, all the way up. "

He didnt feel any different, but decided to just go with it. He noticed that everything was so keen. He heard George open the lubricant bottle clearly. Dream let put a strangled gasp when he felt the cold lube pour onto his ass cheeks. It felt so good. The sensitive thing really is working. Dream could hear George chuckle. George started rubbing and massaging his thighs and cheeks. Evrytime he applied pressure, he earned a moan from the younger. Dream felt like he was going to cum every time. Georges hands moved down his inner thighs to Dreams dick. The moment He touched the base. Dream screamed out of pure pleasure. George could feel his cock pumping out cum. George was amazed at how sensitive he is. He had already came from just a few touches. George leaned up to Dreams ear, never letting go if his lovers dick. 

"I wonder how many times I can make you cum "

Dreams breath hitched at the seductive words. George pulled away after nipping his ear, which earned a small whine. He trailed his thin fingers down Dreams back all the way back to his ass. George removed his hand from the shaft and started to rub Dreams cheeks, spreading and slapping them. Each movement made his moan, some louder than others. Dream already felt like coming again. His long thin fingers trailed down to dreams waiting hole. George pressed lightly on the closed hole earning another scream like moan. George was surprised he didnt cum. His figer tip traced small circles around the hole teasing him. George could hear the breath of his lover speed up and everytime he touched him. George knew that the overstimulation would feel intense. 

Dreams POV

I gripped the sheets harder when he poked and prodded at my hole. It feels so good. My eyes fluttered open as I screamed his name. He had pushed barely into me. I came again, hard. I pant as he keep making circles. Tears come to ny eyes when he pushes his finger in again. Only the tip is in, but it feels amazing. I moan his name as he starts making circles inside of me Rimming my awaiting hole. 

"G-George..!"

I cry out when he suddenly pushes all his finger in. I can feel my cock throbbing, already building up more cum. My hips buck when he pushes in and out of me. I cum again at the stimulation. I can hear him chuckle. It all feels so intense. My breathing is shaky as he keeps pushing in and out. I let out a gasped moan when he pushes a second one in. I expect him to tease me, but he starts fingering me roughly. Pushing in and out and curling his fingers to hit my sweet spot. I start to rock my hips and moan loudly. He suddenly stops with his fingers knuckles deep. He curls them, causing me to scream out in ecstasy. I can feel myself getting ready to come again. I lose it when he starts rubbing circles around my prostate. I cum for a third time tonight. He still doesn't stop. The overstimulation brings tears to my eyes. A steady stream of tears begin to flow as he keeps tubbing my prostate. The pleasure is overwhelming. I moan loud when he presses down onto it. The overstimulation is bringing me pain. I grip the sheets trying to pull through because it feels so good. He begins rubbing faster. Send shocks of pain to me. Its too much. I try to say something but it just comes out as a groan. 

"G-George-"

I gasp when he goes back to fucking me in and out. My hole is so loose now. Tears out of pure pain come out as I scream the safety word.

"G-Green..!"

He comes to a stop and immediately pulls his fingers out. He quickly comes over to me and cups my tear stained face with his spare hand. 

"Oh my god, Dream, are you ok?!"

I sniffle and give him a weak smile. 

"Y-Yeah, I just needed a quick b-break"

I say, my voice cracking in some parts. 

"Ok, do you want to continue?"

He asks me. Of course I want to continue. This is one of the best sex we have had.

"Y-Yes"

He gently kisses me and goes back into his position. I hear his pants come off. Hes going to fuck me with his dick now. I sit there in anticipation. He grabs both of my hips and lines up with my entrance. The contact of his hands on my hips make me groan. He pushes in without any real struggle. I gasp and grip the sheets. Theres no more pain, just pleasure. He thrusts into me gently, making me moan lowly. His soft loving thrusts turn into fast and rough. I let out a loud moan as he hits my prostate. He hits it dead on every single thrust. I grip the sheets as I cum again. My hips buck and my legs shake as I cum dry. I can feel my hole clenching to Georges dick. I cry out when he pushes in again fast and rough like before. Getting faster with every thust. My whole body is filled with lust. I can barely think straight. I moan softly when he cums deep inside me. He pulls out and slaps my ass before I calasp. My legs shake as George rubs my back gently. Making me whine a bit. 

"I-I love you "

"I love you too Dream"

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
